The Fallen Angel
by Luvmes
Summary: This storys where Alex comes to Hogwarts and hes a fallen Angel


Disclaimer:::I dont own anything, but i did make up Alex, hes a fallen angel

* * *

So baiscally my names Alex and Im 18 cough..not, im actaully 1,000 years old.Im not from hogwarts or anyother school.Im actaully a fallen angel, and I am a partner with Voldemort.A silent partner thats for sure.While Volemort goes off and fools around with "the boy who lived", I go and do the real work, making all the plans and carrying them out for the mission to carry out.Im here at Saregan this human school to complete my mission and I will, because nobody will stand in my way

I sigh as I look around snd see all the muggles and all the magicals.They were all foolish, worrying about what the other person thinks of them.I look around as I stand in the shadows waiting for the first day of Saregan begins.I see Zabini and go over to him and he nods at me. "Hello Blaise" he frowns as I call him by his name. "Do I know you?".he asks.I just say "you might have but you dont now".He lifts an eyebrow at me but just says "You have me at a disavantage,I dont know who you are". I hold out my hand and say "Im Alex". At first he just stares at my hand but then he shakes it.As he shakes my hand I look in his eyes and know when he feels the sting.He takes his hand back and looks at his hand, where it now has a burn on it.Blaise looks back at me and lifts his eyebrow "Your him?The one thats unknown?" I nods alitte"yes and your going to help me

Flashback::::

"Alexander where are you?"I grin to myself as I hide from them."they'll never find me". i murmur to my self.Its musty and all dirty where I hide but I stay there as we play hide and seek. Somebody touches my shoulder lightly and I look over and see Layla and she smiles at me.Layla looks very lovely in her little blue outfit and her blonde hair in piggytails.Her nose is red from where the cold has gotten it and her hands are purplish. "shh!!..i'm not going to tell them where you are, i'm going inside so ill see you later when they find you".I smile back at her and nod.She bounces up thru the street and to the steps and goes inside her house.I wait there, blowing on my hands as it gets later and i'm still waiting on them.I try to make myself not think of the cold and think of Layla and how pretty she is, but the cold is getting worse.But I couldn't give up this time or the next time they wont include me in their game of hide and seek.This is the first time Blane had let me play with all his friends, but mother always said it was because he's older then me that he doesn't like me to play with his friends and also since hes my brother.So I sit out in the cold with a light coat and sitting on the cold ground, hiding, when it starts snowing.I sigh and try to warm my self up by rolling myself up into a ball as I shiver.My skin is turning a purplish color and I cant feel my hands anymore because its so cold.I lay my head on the ground and I can see my breath as it comes out.My eyes are hardly even opening so i close them to save my effort, I figure ill just shut my eyes for alittle bit and ill open them once i have my strength back.I think of my mother and father and how mad they had been at me earlier and think that I didn't tell them that I loved them and I think of Blane and how much I respect him as my brother.But as i close my eyes I feel a tear slip down my face from where the cold as made me cry "I-I lo-v-ve yo-u..."he trails off as the coldness over takes him.The next day is the day they end up finding him, but it is too late.They declare him as being dead.His mother and Father cry over his death and the fact that they hadn't told him that they love him and that they shouldn't have holded him back from doing the things he had wanted to do.Blane comes from his friends house, because they had a sleepover there, to find his parents crying.They tell him that Alexander had never came home and he pales and tells them that its his fault.That he had thought that alexander would come home after nobody had found him after a while.He breaks down crying and goes to his room blaming himself and his parents telling him that it ain't his vault, that they should have found him sooner and that they was bad parents.

End::::::

Alex orbed from Danielles to the grave yard.He walks over to Laylas grave and goes to his knees and looks at the words engraved into the headstone.He shakes his head as he lets all his thought go and he thinks back to Danielles.Alex knew he had scarred her by the way he had acted with the thought of what he had planned.I mean who wouldn't be scared?But he had hoped she wouldn't be but to be truthful knew she wouldn't be able to handle the things he does.Shes just so sweet and innocent i couldn't help but want to be near her,she made me feel as if I was alive again.He frowns as he thinks this and how he had laid with her on her bed and just talked.Danielle had asked me to open up to her, but I don't know how to.I cant stand the thought of making her cry but I know if I tell her the things ill end up doing she'll end up crying.Alex sighs again and rubs the words engraved into Laylas headstone."Layla, I need you,why did this have to happen?, why cant you be alive?why does she remind me of you?"..he can feel his tears building up but blinks them away."how could god not think i was going to do something?, did he exspect me to sit back and watch the rapers and killers get away?"Alex says Roughly into the night as he thinks of what had happened...

FlashBack:::::

"HELP ME!!". Layla screamed as the guys that had been following her threw her to the ground.Alex heres her scream from heaven and looks down at her.It had been 8 years since he had looked down at her and she was now 18 years old, the same age he would have been if he was still alive.He sees how they his her and he goes and askes god to save her, but god tells him that only she or another human can save her now.Alex is furious as he screams at him "then what the hell good are you?"..alex runs away from god and looks down at layla.Layla is getting beat even more as she struggles and thats when they start to rip her clothes off. Some human walks by and sees this happening in the alley but he walks by nodding to the killers.Laylas sobbing by now as they roughly feel her up and hold her down so she cant move.God come up behind Alex as he watches this "Son this has to happen, this is her Fate".Alex had turned away from looking at Layla getting raped and said "Well if thats her Fate, then fuck fate".he spit the words out and orbed to the earth where layla would be.But it was to late, she was dead and her body brutally marked up and her innocent blood spilt.Alex ran over to her body has tear ran down his face."why couldn't you have lived?you didn't deserve to die"..he holds her to him and feels how lifeless and lightless it was.He feels a presence behind him but doesn't turn "You could have saved her, but you didn't"..he screams."I already told you i couldn't have, it was her fate to die, I'm sorry". Alex kisses laylas forehead as he lays her body on the ground and turns around to face god.His eyes are flashing as he says "You could have you just didn't want to and I don't want to be apart of your heaven anymore"..God says "If that is what you wish, then so be it, but you shall be a fallen Angel if you do. The lowest of them all". Alex had smirked at him "id rather be lower then you then to sit back and watch a innocent die"and with that he orbed out.

End::::::

* * *

Tell me whe you think!!!, this is just a story , but its peices of his memory and where hes going to hogwarts!!!oh and if wondering about the second chapter to my other story ,ive been busy but working on it. 


End file.
